


That Would Be Enough

by doublefudge



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crybaby!Alex, Fighting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublefudge/pseuds/doublefudge
Summary: "W-why won't you pass my debt plan?"That would be enough.





	That Would Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for bunny-yams (on tumblr)'s crybaby Alex AU

It started with Thomas yelling after a cabinet meeting. Alex had gone back to his office and was pacing back and forth angrily when Thomas walked in.

"Why do you have to be a pain in my ass all the time!?" He seethed. Alex flinched a little at first, as Thomas gave no context but he managed screamed back with just as much fury. The way Thomas spoke made his blood boil and the way he acted as if Alex was the only one in the wrong made him sick.

"If you just left me alone, I wouldn't have to be!" His voice shook with anger and his face was hot to the touch. Thomas took a step towards the other man in his small office. He was sure people from outside could hear them but he didn't care. 

"You think that just because you're Washington's favorite, you can do whatever you want!" He screamed. Alex got closer to Thomas and he poked him roughly in the chest.

"You're just jealous!" His pitch raising shrilly at the last syllable. Thomas let out a forced laugh. "What could I be jealous of?" He was not longer yelling but his voice was venomous and dangerous.

"How could I be jealous of a bastard, orphan, son of a whore?" He spat. Alex's facial expression turned dark and next thing he knew, he punched Thomas square in the jaw. Thomas stumbled backward a step or two before his fist collided with Alex's nose and a sickening crunch could be heard. Alex didn't even check to see if he was bleeding before he fired back at Thomas, lunging himself forward to punch him again. Thomas grabbed him by the hair and pulled so hard that tears pricked in the corners of Alex's eyes and he nearly fell to a heap when Thomas let go.

"Why do you hate me so much?!" Alex screamed, his voice was watery and he launched forward to grab at the Virginian. He was met with a hand in his face, pushing him backward and smearing blood all over. 

"Don't tell me how to feel about you!" Thomas retaliated. Alex scoffed and swung again. He hit Thomas in the chest due to his lack of height but it knocked the wind out of the other man and Alex shoved him into the desk. Thomas' hands found Alex's shoulders and he was shoved to the floor. Thomas kicked him in the stomach swiftly and Alex doubled over in pain.

"It doesn't matter how I feel about you." Thomas growled. He didn't make another move to hit or kick Alex but when the shorter man tried to stand up, he shoved him back down. Alex was a step ahead of him though and he grabbed Thomas's forearms, tugging him down with him. 

There is a deafening silence where nothing but their heavy breathing could be heard and Alex swears he sees regret in Thomas' eyes. Neither of them did anything and they remained on the floor, Thomas next to Alex on his hands and knees from trying to catch himself when he fell. Alex was leaning back on his arms and they weren't making eye contact. Blood continued to drop from Alex's nose and it had surely stained his cravat by then.

It wasn't until Thomas' facial expression changed that he realized he was crying. Hot tears spilled onto his cheeks and he started sniffling. The Virginian's expression then hardened and he glared at Alex, sitting up into his knees. "What? Now you're going to cry?"

Alex didn't say anything. He sat there completely blank and Thomas couldn't read his face. He was sniffling more and the tears were falling faster. Alex didn't know what came over him but he lost control all of the sudden. He let out a sob and he felt so weak. He wanted Thomas to leave and he wanted to stop crying but that just made more tears come. He tried to say something but his voice was caught in his throats and no noise came out. He felt as though he was trying to rip through himself from the inside just to speak and when he did, he only got one word out.

"W-why?" His voice was pitiful and he expected Thomas to laugh or hit him again. He braced himself for anything to happen but nothing came. 

"Why what?" Thomas sounded completely normal and Alex almost sobbed out loud because of it.

"W-why won't you just pass my debt plan?" He hated how pathetic he sounded but he couldn't do anything about it. He didn't even know where the words came from. He wasn't actually asking for an answer and he knew he was in too deep to do anything so he just continued to sit on the dirty floor of his office and cry. He was looking down at the floor, unable to make eye contact with Thomas and the soft noises of his tears hitting the wood beneath him seemed to ring in his ears.

Alex's breath was shaky and he was still sobbing when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He hadn't noticed Thomas moved and it startled him. His breathing stopped for a few seconds and Thomas seemed to retract his hand but Alex exhaled and turned his head to look at Thomas.

"I—" Thomas started. But Alex sniffled loudly and he stopped. 

"I didn't mean—" but Thomas didn't know what he didn't mean.

Alex tried to subtly lean into the touch of the hand still on his shoulder and Thomas noticed but he didn't do mention it. He hesitated for a second before draping an arm across Alex's back. Alex's breathing and sniffling stopped again for a second and Thomas knew he was calming down.

"I'm sorry." Alex spoke up; and neither of them said anything else.

Alex cried softly until he couldn't anymore. There were drying spots on the wood from tears and Alex felt a lump grow in his throat but he swallowed it and leaned back, resting his head against the desk. 

"Can you get me some water?" Alex asked softly, his voice hoarse. He felt as though he had cried all of the water out of his body and when Thomas left, Alex almost wished he hadn't asked him to go.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to That Would Be Enough for about two and a half hours straight and it's now my most played song so that's exciting. I'm not s u p e r proud of this but I haven't written in nearly two weeks so it's something at least.
> 
> Please leave comments, they're all I live for tbh


End file.
